


The Queen of Hearts

by Mynameisatan666



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Will be more sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameisatan666/pseuds/Mynameisatan666
Summary: Based off of the Devilgram for Satan's queen of hearts card.You've broken the queen's favorite teacup and you have a discussion as to what your punishment should be
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	The Queen of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I recently saw the devilgram story for Satan as the queen of hearts and some chats on a discord got my brain going. So this is how that whole "punishment" scene would have went if I had anything to say about it. I also really wanted to write something with Satan being a tease and I'm considering writing more stories where the MC is a sub in denial and how some of the brothers help them figure that out. So if anyone has anything in that vein they'd like to see or if they wanna see anymore of this let me know

_“Now about your punishment…”_

Satan waved off Asmo and the others, effectively dismissing them and turned to face you with the same mischievous smirk he often got when he planned a prank on Lucifer. You eyed him carefully as he stepped further into your space and swept your hair behind your ear. You looked around the room trying to focus on anything but his face and took in the sight of the towers of books that he had stacked in his living area. Satan was not in the mood to be ignored however and his hand slid from your hair to grip your chin as he stooped down to bring his eyes level with yours.

“It’s rather rude to ignore your queen don’t you think?” his voice was slightly annoyed, but he wasn’t truly angry with you which was a relief. A mildly annoyed Satan was at least semi-reasonable.

“Are you really planning on punishing me?” The question was out before you could stop it and you pressed your lips together and hoped he mistook your eagerness for worry.

His eyes narrowed for a second and before you could blink, he had backed you into the bookcase behind you and the hand that wasn’t gripping your chin grabbed your shoulder and held you firmly against the bookcase. He leaned in close enough that you could feel his breath on your face. Idly, you realized that his breath smelled like sugary tea and your face flushed red as you wondered whether that what his lips would taste like as well.

You sucked in a sharp breath as Satan ghosted his lips over the shell of your ear. “Hmm that was my favorite teacup, so I do believe that some punishment is in order.” His voice was soft and now he just sounded slightly amused which left you feeling more than a little mortified and irritated.

Both of your hands flew up and clutched his upper arms as you moved your face back as much as humanly possible, which wasn’t much considering how crowded against the bookcase you were. You looked at him with wide eyes and could feel your cheeks burning impossibly redder.

It was no secret to Asmo at least, how you felt about the fourth ruler of hell, and while Satan had expressed some form of affection for you what with the tv binge nights and the late night walks, he had never been this overtly… well you weren’t exactly sure how to define his behavior but you were pretty certain that pushing people up against walls and whispering things about punishments in their ear was well outside the norm for friends.

Satan simply tilted his head and the smile on his face set off about a dozen alarms in your head, “Are you expecting me to punish you?”

The words made you feel a little light-headed as your brain rapid firing all the various inappropriate responses you could answer that question with.

Ugh, there was no way you were getting out of this without a more than decent amount of embarrassment today. While you had never been opposed to people pushing you around a little bit in bed you would never admit to liking anything more than that and this whole situation was setting up ideas in your head that you had never allowed yourself to entertain.

You imagined him threading his fingers into your hair and forcing you to your knees. You imagined all the things you could do with your mouth to show him how sorry you were about breaking his favorite teacup.

Satan’s eyes were unreadable but something in your expression must have given you away because he leaned forward and pressed his lips faintly against your cheek, “I’ll take that as a yes.” He pressed himself impossibly closer to you and you could feel him pressed against every part of your body and his arm reached up above your head.

Before you could respond he quickly pulled himself away and took a few steps back. His face was slightly flushed but his eyes were gleaming. The hand he had moved above your head now had a book in it and you realized that’s what he must have been reaching for when he pressed himself close to you.

He smiled lightly at you and held the book out to you. “Here, I want you to reorder the books on my shelves, they’re terribly disorganized and it’s driving me crazy.”

Your mouth dropped open slightly as you gaped at him, “Really? That’s my punishment, library duty?” He smiled pleasantly you at you, “Yes of course, you’ll be a good card and come get me when you’re done, ok?”

Although he phrased it like a question, it was obviously a demand seeing as soon as he finished talking he turned his back on you and left you standing in the room alone feeling uncomfortably warm, bewildered, and slightly disappointed with the whole situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr  
> https://imaginedevildom.tumblr.com/


End file.
